Egyptian gnomes
by jbabe16
Summary: A sequel to Next Generation; A trip to Egypt lands the gang in an adventure they'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am once again and with a whole new story. I put a lot of work into this and I'm sure you're all gonna love it as much as I had fun writing it. Warning there will be graphic content not to be viewed for the underaged but otherwise enjoy.**

 _Three years ago..._

 _The heavy howling of the autumn wind and pounding of the rain ran swiftly through the streets of London but it didnt stop the people from carrying on with their daily and busy lives. The streets were always packed no matter what the weather and buissness were bustling in this smoggy city._

 _On a lonely street a taxi was driving across the way towards downtown. Pass the eyecatching skyscrapers, threaters, and historical icons towards the end of town where the sea met the land. Two young lovers sat side by side both looking out separate rainy windows but still catching their others reflection through the glass._

 _"Here's your stop; Port of London. That'll be $37.50"_

 _"Keep the meter running"_

 _They both grab their umbrellas and carry along the rickety boardwalk that stretch along the shallow waters towards dry land._ _At the harbor the bay was full of fishermen who were busy reeling in their salaries by the netfulls. On this particular day it was where a young couple were saying their goodbyes to one another._

 _They stand besided an odessy explorer ship where several others were lines up. Workers were loading up her luggage as an emotional moment between the two was taking place._

 _"We have to say goodbye here" the quirky light brunette looked to her blonde lover as they caught each other's gaze._

 _He pulls back her green streak of hair, rubs on her cheekbones "Do you really have to go?" His voice was low and dissapointed._

 _"I don't want to but this is something I have to do. For the good of the planet"_

 _"That's the one reason I love you so much. You're generosity and kindness so attractive"_

 _The wind blew strong it knocked her umbrella from her grip and carried it off into the dark gray clouds. "No! My umbrella"_

 _"Take mine my love" He hands his over even though he was getting wet now._

 _The howling wind pushed them into each other's arms as they blushed red but lovingly._

 _"Hey_

 _"Hi"_

 _The bells of the boat ring and it was time to ship off. She looks back sighing and then to him getting water in her eyes "I...I have to..._

 _"I know. I love you so much my precious Lilypad"_

 _"Not as much as I love you my sweet mancandy" She stands on her tiptoe to share in a passionate kiss they may not share again for a while._

 _Slowly they both pull away from each other frowning and holding hands. "Call me the moment you get there"_

 _"I will"_

 _"And remember to keep your glasses on at all time" He fixed them for her so they align on her nose_

 _"Of course. And you remember to keep me posted about home_

 _"Done"_

 _"And remember to stretch your quads so they don't sprain again"_

 _"Check"_

 _"But most of all don't...don't forget about me." She turns away fearing he would because long distance relationship have been known to break apart._

 _He knew what she was fearing and laughed at her silliness. He pulled her back to look into her soft hazel eyes "Not even with my final breath would I ever forget about you. You and I will always be like this" crosses his fingers._

 _The bell sounds again and the crew was loosening the ropes that kept the boat from drifting. They hug one last time before she runs up the plank to the deck. He watched as they boat slowly moved away from the docks out to see but they kept their eyes glued to each other the whole time._

 _"Crap! I almost forgot" He runs to catch up with them. "London wait London!"_

 _She watched him chasing after theboat which was gaining speed. "What are you doing?!" Calls backs leaning over the edge but holding the rail to not fall off._

 _"I have something for you!" He waves a little box in his hands he wanted her to have. He throws it over as she grabs it in her palms._

 _"I got it!" She called back. "JR. WATCH OUT!"_

 _It was too late he ran right off the edge of the dock into the water. Second later he popped right back up._

 _"IT'S OK I'm good. Soggy but fine" He pulls himself back on the docks dripping wet_

 _She rolls her eyes laughing and open the little box. Inside was an Aquatic Marine Brooch with a Golden studded Anchor attached to a Silver studded Dolphin, her favorite sea animal. On the back was writing 'preserve our ocean and save our seafriends!"_

 _"Oh Jr. You do care! You care a lot!"_

 _"DUH! WHATEVER IS IMPORTANT TO YOU IS IMPORTANT TO ME TOO!"_

 _"YOU'RE THE GREATEST I LOVE YOU & __I'll be back soon!"_

 _"I'll be waiting for you. No matter how long it takes!" He waves to her until the entire boat became nothing but a dark speck in the thick ocean fog._

 _"I will wait" He thinks in his head as he walks away from the Bay dreaming of when he shall be reunited with his true love again._

 _Well, I came home_

 _Like a stone_

 _And I fell heavy into your arms_

 _These days of dust_

 _Which we've known_

 _Will blow away with this new sun_

 _But I'll kneel down,_

 _Wait for now_

 _And I'll kneel down,_

 _Know my ground_

 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_

 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_

 _So break my step_

 _And relent_

 _Well, you forgave and I won't forget_

 _Know what we've seen_

 _And him with less_

 _Now in some way shake the excess_

 _'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_

 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_

 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_

 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_

 _Now I'll be bold_

 _As well as strong_

 _And use my head alongside my heart_

 _So tame my flesh_

 _And fix my eyes_

 _A tethered mind freed from the lies_

 _And I'll kneel down,_

 _Wait for now_

 _I'll kneel down,_

 _Know my ground_

 _Raise my hands_

 _Paint my spirit gold_

 _And bow my head_

 _Keep my heart slow_

 _'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_

 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_

 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_

 _And I will wait, I will wait for you_

 **Present Day..** **..**

On a quiet misty morning in February the homely Bristish town of Avon was awaking to the rise of the first glimpse of sunlight to signal the start of a brand new day.

A tall and handsome blonde was pacing back and forth by the gates andanxiously peering out the large windows. He checked his watch for like the hundreth time.

"Oh where is it? it should already be here!" He looks back out the windows, all the runways were still empty.

He got a brief distraction when he answered his phone "Yes I'm at the airport now...no the plane hasn't landed yet it should be here any minuet. Just make sure it's all ready when I get back there Okay, bye"

He waited 10 minuets..20 minutes...63 minuets still nothing and he was getting worried.

"Oh gosh I really hope nothing happened if anything went wrong I'll..." He hears the sounds of Jet engine and sees planes coming in for landing but all he could think about is if the one he expected had arrived.

 _Flight 34A now landing_

"At last!" He jumped for joy.

He stands right at the entrance of the gate. Passengers came out in crowds, some businessmen, others Vacationers/tourist and other just locals. But all he could think about was one in particular.

"Where is she? She said she'd be on this plane. I hope she didn't miss it!" The last of the people came out but still no sign of her.

A tall and pretty with suntan skin and Hazel eyes strolled into the airport wheeling her luggage and soon she caught the eyes of that tall golden blonde with the ocean blue eyes. Jr. Caught her eyes too and they walked towards each other until they were inches away.

"Pardon me miss but I'm looking for my girlfriend" He teased her and she plays along.

"Perhaps I can be of help. What does she look like?

"A lot like you tall, beautiful and curvy in all the right places Mmmmm"

"Oh stop you'll make a girl blush but it nice to see you too boyfriend"

"I've missed you...Not as much as I missed you I've missed you more. No I have more! No me!" They glare which soon turns into a long passionate romantic kiss.

"I forgot how warm and juicy your lips were"

"Ditto"

"So what have you been up to the last three years"

"Dying to see you again my beautiful Lilypad"

"Me too! Not a day went by that I didn't think of you. You were always in my dreams and I waited for the day I'd come home to you again.

"Well the wait is over. Because we're back together again and forever!" He grabs her waist pulling her in close.

Outside the airport they mix in with the crowd until they make it towards Jr's silver Ferrari.

"Sweet ride"

"Yeah I wanted to show you a good time on your first day back and I wanted to do it in style" He puts her luggage in the trunk and they spend the whole day. Jr showed her all over the city all their old favorite hang out spots and even the new stuff. But they both were just happy to be back together again.

"I really had a fun time today Jr . but I have to go see my parents they've been waiting for me to come home all day long"

He chuckled "Not as much as I have" He holds her close again. "I'll come by tonight to get you okay" They kiss and go their separate ways.

Nighttime came fast and I was getting the last of my surprise ready for London.

"Ok everything looks good and I look great too" I look over myself in the mirror.

"You look like a stiff" I turn to look in my most annoying sisters face

"Who's asking you?"

"Noone I'm just telling you!" Smirks leaning over me.

I smirk back pushing her away "Keep your opinions to yourself then"

"JAKE! TYLER What are you two doing?" I walk over to them eating out of my picnic basket.

"Having a snack"

"Stop this isnt for you!"

"But we're hungry!"

"Then ask mum to cook and keep your greedy hands off my stuff!"

"Someone's in a mood today" Tyler said sneaking two more donuts for them.

I rub between my eyes "Ugh I'm going to go get London. Vanessa make sure they don't mess with anything"

"No problem"

Violet laughed like I was joking "Ha! Vanessa, seriously? What can she do?"

Vanessa squirt her with the hose full blast "I can do that!"

"Oh you asked for it!" The two of them started started splashing each other with water.

Tyler and Jake wanted in too "WATER FIGHT!" Soon they all joined in as I could finally go get my girl.

I roll my eyes and just head towards London house. She was getting a lot of recognition after being gone so long and I didn't want to interrupts her just yet.

"And so by the end we had save over 5,007 species of fish and sea mammals and that's when they gave me this medallions for my dedication to wildlife preserve" She did love to show off.

"Pretty soon you could be given a noble Peace Prize" I smile and she hugs me.

"I've been waiting for you to show up"

"I'm here and I have a surprise for you"

We walk back to my garden and show her my surprise. In the far corner there was a nice candlelight dinner with Orchid and Roses and sparkling wine for us to dine on.

I could hear her silent gasps of appreciation "You did this for me

"Actually my siblings did it but I told the. what to do. Shall we?" We sit down and enjoy the good the nice night but mostly each other's company. Afterwards she rested her head on my lap as we watched the starry night sky and fireflies flash over our heads.

"Being away from home for so long was a really great experience, but I left the most important thing in my life right here" touches on his arm

"And you know what? My heart did something it hasn't been doing in three long years"

"What's that?"

"Beating and burning with all my love for you my love" I pull her in for a kiss which i haven't done in three years*

"You know my parents are out and I'm going to be home all alone unless you'd like to keep me company" giggles holding onto my neck.

"I think I know just what you need my love" picks her up bride style.

I carry her all the way back to her room and by then we were all over each other. We made out for 10 solid minutes falling over in bed with our tongues in each other mouths but it was worth it all.

I hold her breasts in my grip loving the way they felt so full and womanly.

"Wait hold on a minute"

"Something wrong?"

"No I just have to do something. BRB handsome" kissed me once more and walked out.

This gave me time to prepare myself. I got undressed just staying in my underwear and swallowed down a roll of breath mints and the last touch smooth lip balm.

"Oh Jr..." I turn watching the door creaks open and London struts in wearing nothing but her underwear too and more beautiful than ever.

"Whoa Mama" I look over every inch of her curvy figure front and back when she twirled around showing off that firm backside and booty.

She sits on the bed gesturing me to come closer. "Like what you see baby?"

I nod still ogling her body "More than you know!" I crawl over brushing on her arms but she pulls away.

"Uh Uh before we get to that I want to do a little game first" She pulls out a tray of fresh fruit sitting it on her foot rest.

"Now hold still" She pulls out a pink night mask and blindfold me.

"London what are we doing?"

"It's just something to get us in the mood; I'm going to feed you a fruit if you guess right you get to touch one part of my body okay?"

"Sounds interesting" I grin wanting to see where this leads.

 **London pov**

Jr. was my forever man; the guy i knew would love me forever, protect me and give me all his love and attention. Tge type I wanted to raise children and have a family with. But that was for the future right now I was just focus on having a little fun

I start him off easy with a small piece watermelon and run it against his lips then gently slide it into his mouth. He chews it trying to guess.

"Sweet and juicy and a somewhat crunchy is it...watermelon?"

"Good guess. What body part do you want first?"

"Hmmm how do you pick just one part...how about those nice legs of yours?"

I giggle holding my left leg on his lap. He rubs on my skin gently with his cool fingers giving me a tickling chill. I close my eyes letting him kiss them up and down with his gentle warm lips

"Hahaha Stop it that tickles hahaha!"

"I know!" He smirks still kissing on them getting to wild. I kick his face pulling back.

"Ok that's enough let's get back to our game" I pull my leg away. "Okay here comes the next one?" I pick up another fruit rubbing the juice around his lips and slipping it on his tongue.

"Mmmm Bitter and tangy with a furrylike outside. And edible small seed..Is it a Kiwi?"

"You really know your fruit"

"Yes I do now let me get a feel on that nice butt of yours"

I stand up taking off my panties and lean over while he starts grabbing and squeezing on my like a pile of play-doh. I didn't want to say out loud but I was getting more and more aroused the more he touched me.

"Have I ever mentioned I love a woman with a nice big ass" He give two hard slaps on both cheeks.

"HEY!" I shreik but also loved when he did it

"Hey yourself!" He Stand up pulling me close. He still rubs around my butt, kissing from the back of my neck down my backside, giving me such a sensation.

"Mmmm, Ooohh" He could tell I was getting such pleasure from his teasing feeling his wet kiss on my back. He looks up smirking evilly.

"Someone's sounds happy" He pulls me on his waist kissing over my neck now.

I am happy when I'm with you" I kiss him back. I feel his fingers sneak around to my front as he start playing with my private parts getting me more aroused.

"Aaahh! Ooohh ah!" I bite my lips trying to hold in the intense pleasure I was feeling. He sticks three fingers up my private , I start getting wet and weak knee.

"Jr. What about our game?" I moaned still grasping the pleasure.

"OH I'm over that already"

"I'm not!" I push away ending the hot sensation. "Now sit down so we can keep playing" I push him back in bed and he puts the blind back on.

"Last one!" I pull out a cherry and put one side into my mouth, lean forward and kiss him as he grabs the cherry from my mouth.

"Wow this one's pretty hard, and with a bit pit in the middle...is it a peach?"

"Sorry it was a cherry I guess you don't get to touch anything now"

"I kinda already did that kiss was very nice"

"My turn now!" He takes off the mask giving it to me now

I take it from him "Yeah Yeah keep your underwear on" and put it on blocking my vision.

 **Jr pov**

London was the absolute definition of my perfect girl. She was everything I love and more and I took every opportunity to show her.

"I'm going to start you with an easy one Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" She opens her mouth as I trace a grape around her smooth fragile lips and gently push it into her mouth

"Mmmm really juicy sweet and a bit tangy...is it a grape?"

"Correct"

She takes off her blindfold, smirking "That one was too easy gimme something harder"

"For now what part of me do you want first?"

She thinks for a moment "How about that sturdy abed chest of yours?"

"As you wish" I guide her hands towards my well formed abs. I could tell she was enjoying herself as much as I was.

"Oh Jr. have you been working out?"

"Not exactly! The years have just been good to me"

"I can tell this is so much muscle"

"Ok that's enough I'm ready to start again" She smiles putting her blind back.

"Ok baby here's the next one" I feed her a raspberry as she tried to guess it now

"Bumpy and kinda bitter-sweet...I know a strawberry!"

"Eeeeehh wrong"

"Wrong!?"

"It was a raspberry, sorry but no touchy for Londy"

"Let's go again. I've got you this time" pulls her blind back down I grab a pineapple chunk

"This is a...it's uhm, I wanna say mango but that's not it this has a sweeter taste like...ooh I know this don't tell me..." She was struggling I help her out by humming out SpongeBob theme song.

"Can you please not hum right now

"Sorry, SpongeBob is such a catchy tune"

"Yes but...wait SpongeBob?...I know this is pineapple!"

"I pretty much gave you that one you're welcome

"Now since you enjoyed my private it's only fair I enjoy yours" She says all naughty which I was all into.

"I was hoping you'd say that" I stand up pulling off my boxers letting her get a good look at my 'package'

"Oh my Jr. You've certainly uhm grown since last time" She blushes looking at it.

Her sharp manicured nails tapped on my manhood before violently closing on it again. I closed my eyes feeling the sensation as she traveled up and down my shaft.

"Uh,... I love you." I moaned.

"I love you more!" With that she goes faster I could feel myself about to release.

"Ah,... London, I'm going to,..." With that warning, she moved even faster until she suddenly just stopped.

"Arms tired?"

"Yep. Plus I we were still in the middle of our game" She sits back on the bed as I join her and we continue.

"Last one London" I pull out a mango wedge and put one end in my mouth and feed it to her as we do a Lady and the Tramp style kiss.

She takes off her mask smirking "You stole my bid" gave me a light punch.

"No I didn't I just perfected it" I smirk back pushing her in bed getting on top of her.

Jr. smiled down at London thinking how lucky he was to have married such a perfect woman like her. Having no control of his actions, he leaned down and began kissing his beautiful girl full on the lips. He gently licked her lips, causing her to sigh against his mouth.

With his wife's mouth open, Jr. found the opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He tasted every single part of her mouth before rolling his tongue against hers. Jeanette felt her legs weaken as she melted into Jr's chest. She felt so heated, and having his tongue wrestle with her was just too much.

Moving her hands behind his head, London pulled him closer to her causing his tongue to travel deeper into her mouth. She moaned loudly as he groaned against her lips. They were both completely aroused as Jr. lifted London up into his arms, his lips never leaving hers.

"What about our game?"

"Let's call it a draw!" I kiss her to keep her from talking more and things start to take off fast.

I start with her boobs which fit perfectly cupped in my hands, giving them the attention they deserve. She shreik whenever I bite and twist on her nipples the way she always loves, but that was just to get her in the mood.

"You like that?"

"Oh yes! I want you so badly. Take me now" She said lustful with desire.

Hearing those words i didnt hold back anymore. I crawl over her body kissing down from her chest all the way, letting my tongue caress her favorite spot of all.

"Aaahhh! Oh God!" Her moans were like music to my ears. I could tell this was going to be a night to remember.

 **London pov**

Jr. Was amazing in more ways than one as a boyfriend and off the chart lover. He was definitely going to make me happy, maybe even his wife and mother of his children one day.

He grabs my ass giving another slap "Hey!"

"Sorry couldn't help myself!" He smiled holding onto me more

"Naughty boy. Now let's see how naughty you can really get!"

He smiled "With pleasure".

AAAHHHH!" I screamed in pain as he tore through my barrier with his enormous shaft. Pain is unbearable, it was like being struck by a thousands of needles at once. But behind all this pain, lies a hidden pleasure, lots of pleasure, I loved it, and I hated it.

I closed my eyes as he continued to ram into me, gently. "Oh,... little missy, did I hurt you?'' he teased.

I moaned in pain, as a yes.

"I think I'll take that as a no." He said, dominatingly as he thrust back harder, making me scream louder. I felt warm escasty flowing through me.

Haha, what are the odds? Your virginity being dominated by your boyfriend who used to be smart, caring, intelligent. Now, look what I've made him, a lustful, desirable gnome with an enormous manhood. I love him eitherway, he's going to be my mate, I will pleasure him like this every day and night.

I felt the pain subside, it had been three years since I last felt him inside me like this so I was getting used to the sensation again. As soon as the pain decreased, the pleasure increased, I began to moan, sigh, and yearn for more.

"Jr., I - I,... uh,... I want more,... *gasp*,... uh,... please give it to me,... uh." I moaned

"Don't worry,... I- I'm close!" He warned.

After their intense orgasm, the two lay next to each other for several minutes, cuddling and kissing as they prepared for their final sex act of the night.

London stood and leaned against the wall with her tail raised high, exposing her innocence to him. He began to go all the way with her hard as she begged him for more. After only 3 minutes, neither could hold themselves any longer, and they orgasmed together for a second time. Jr. was first much to his girlfriend pleasure who quickly followed behind him. She moaned as she felt her lower parts fill with his love.

No words had to be said to describe the intense love they had just experienced with one another. The two lovers fell asleep as soon as they hit their peaks only to dream about the nights events for a long time to come.

 **And that's a wrap...on the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it especially you Penny I worked very hard on it for you**

 **Jazzy xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO! I'm back but sadly not for long I have been so busy with school and trying out for sports that it's really taken a lot of my writing time but I would never forget you guys and don't worry I'm coming back with more new stuff including a brand new spy story shh details to come later, maybe. Anyways Here's another little chapter for you guys especially you Pen I know you've been waiting for it. Happy readingxxx**

The sun rose over the cool countryside as the chilled winds blew brisk among the trees leaves. The light covered the land and woke up every creature big and small in the woods. In a grassy meadow there stood a single log cabin and out in the distance at the edge of the woods stood 6 little tents and one by one the kids emerged ready for another day.

Vanessa was the first to get up and out of her shared tent and soon Benzin crawls out of his soon after stretching and yawning "I love waking up to the bright sunshine everyday"He gets up walking beside his girlfriend.

"Me too. the first Sun lights against your body in the morning really wakes you up"

"Yeah, but I was referring to you as my sunshine" he grabs her waist pulling close

"Awww Benzy" She giggles and pulls him in for a long kiss.

Jack comes out next seeing the two of them "Eck! get a room why don't you" he said being his usual passive-aggressive self.

Scarlett rushed out of her shared tent with her sister coughing up hairspray. "Seriously Fuchs why did you bring all that hair care products and makeup? We're in the forest you know"

Fuchsia walks out too digging through her makeup bag "That's why I only brought my electronic eyelash curler and portable hairdryer. Being in the woods is no excuse not to look good" She blast a puff of hot air from her hair dryer at her sisters head.

And so it went on the rest of them get up one by one welcoming another new day. They started it off cooking breakfast over the large fireplace that surrounded their tents.

"Has anyone seen the pretzel sticks? I packed a whole bag full and now they're gone" Vanessa said holding up the empty bag.

"And who ate up the entire jar of Nutella?" Scarlett holds it out seeing it was all cleaned out.

They heard loud burping coming from under the picnic bench. That's where they found the guilty party, Bennie had eaten them all herself with chocolate and pretzel crumbs on her face.

"Oooh there's no greater *hiccup* crime, ugh" She falls over feeling too full.

"Uhh little sisters!" They leave her there and join the others who were serving their breakfast plates.

"Well so much for eating our toast with Nutella and pretzel sticks Bennie ate them all"

Benzin sets two plate in front of his sisters "No worries we've still got plenty of bacon and pancakes to eat"

"And here's one for you sweetie only fruit and dairy just like you like it"

"Thank you you're so sweet to me"

"You two are making me want to vomit"

"Ouch!" They all heard loud screaming and Violet comes from behind a thicket of bushes and trees. "I hate going to the bathroom in the woods leaves make the worst toilet" she fussed adjusting her tan Capri.

"Going to the bathroom in the woods is good for the plants they use our waste as fertilizer" Benzin says just getting glared looks from her.

"Yeah thanks for that environment lesson bio nerd"

Vanessa grabs her sister by the arm smiling and taking her to the bench with the rest of them. "Here Violet come have breakfast with us" They all sit around eating breakfast and talking.

Jennifer pours more syrup over her pancakes so they were more syrup than pancakes "Mmm everything taste better when it's been cooked over an open fire"

Tyler drops a piece of his waffle and it lands on some ants who carry it away "The bugs here think so too" He laughs.

Scarlet was getting annoyed by all the insects pestering around her food "Ouch Darn mosquitoes! Where's the bug spray?"

"Jr has it with his stuff" Benzin replied.

"How do you know that?"

"Duh! we share the same tent"

"And where's the sunblock I forgot to pack mine and it was my favorite ocean breeze scent too" Fuchsia sighs

"London has that same kind in her bag?" Vanessa said since she shared a tent with London.

"Where are Jr. and London?"

"Jr's still asleep"

"And London went on one of her early morning nature hikes"

Little did they know Jr. and London were actually together deep in the forest away from their nosy friends and siblings eyes to be alone together. "Sneaking off early this morning was a genius idea Jr" She smiled holding onto his arms as they were sitting over a steady cliff side watching the sun rise over the horizon and bath the earth in a fresh golden glow.

"I am full of genius ideas" He reached down picking a fresh wild flower for her and puts it in her hair.

Back with the rest of the gang who were finishing up their breakfast buffet. "This really was a great week to go camping"

"Yeah too bad it's almost over"

"Yeah but we'll be able to come back again over the summer"

"Seriously? Camping all summer that would get pretty boring pretty fast"

"Yeah we should do something totally different over the summer"

"But first what are we going to do today?"

"Hey we should go hiking too it's not like we've got anything else planned for today" Scarlet says.

"We can hike up to the lake and go rafting or jet-skiing" Tyler suggests.

"That's a great idea Ty-Ty you always come up with the best ideas" Jenny leans over his arms as he smiled.

They all finished up their breakfast buffet and go over to get dressed and changed into their outside camping clothes. "Hey shouldn't we have gotten Jr and London too?" Fuschia asks seeing as they left them behind.

"Yeah Jr. could help me carry some of this stuff" Jack fussed since he was carrying all their stuff for them.

"Awww but you have a lot more muscle to carry all this stuff Jack" Violet teased kissing him on the cheek.

"Besides Jr can catch up, you know he likes to sleep in late"

"Yeah and London's probably already at the lake chasing playing the fishes or something"

Tyler, Jenny, Jake, and Bennie ran ahead of the older kids. "Come on Bennie race you to the top of this tree!" Jake says getting an early start.

"Not if I get there first!" She climbs up faster passing him by getting to the top of the tree first.

Meanwhile Tyler and Jenny were scavenging on the ground. "Oooh look here's one" Jenny picks up a perfect little pine cone. "This'll go great with my scrapbook along with this golden maple leaf, wishbone twig and eagle feather I found.

"And don'f forget about this" Tyler shoves a little baby snake in her face and it total gives her a freak.

"AAAHHH! TYLER!" She swats it from his hands glaring. "That wasn't funny"

Bennie and Jake jump from the tree landing by them. "Who screamed like that?"

"Tyler put a snake on my head"

"Oh how rude to your own girlfriend" Both girls glare

"It was funny" Tyler debates gaining the approval from his brother.

The girls just roll their eyes. Meanwhile the others were still taking their sweet time and by that I mean waiting for the one of them that was slowing them down.

"Fuchsia hurry up you're slowing us down"

"Sorry but these burs are stuck in my hair and they really hurt. Ouch!"

"Well pull faster" Benzin urged going on ahead with the others.

"Hey look what I found guys a shiny piece of gold" Bennie holds it out it was a small chunk of gold or so it looked.

"Wow sis you found a small fortune"

"I don't think so" Benzin looks at it more closely and find out the truth. "Actually sis this is fools gold. It's kind of like cubic zirconium to a diamond it's pretty but not valuable" He hands it back to her.

"Oh well it'll still go with my rock collection" She grins and puts it in her pocket.

Jenny comes running up to her fast taking her arm "Bennie come quick Tyler and Jake want to have a worm roundup contest and we need two to a team" She pulls her arm as they go running to the guys.

"I remember when I was that easily amused by worms and rocks"

"We were all like that when we were younger"

"But Now I'm more interested in you" grabs her waist quickly pulling her into a dip.

"Down Benzin down boy!" She giggled and shrieks by his goofy charm and then pulls her into a kiss.

"Ugh not this again with you two!" Jack pushed between them.

There was so much to be seen across the trail from all the exotic flowers and the animals even the landscape itself was beautiful and they gang was enjoying every moment of it. Violet was at the back of the pack she was having trouble keeping up with the rest of them.

"Wait for me guys I can't walk fast in these.." she tripped over a tree root hidden in the leaves and falls with a major thud.

"AAAH! OW!" she screamed holding onto her left leg in pain.

They all raced back when the heard her yelp "Vi you okay? what happened?" Vanessa kneels down in front of her seeing her in pain.

"My ankle, I think it's broken. It's hurts bad"

Fuchsia kneels on her left side where her foot was bruised "Here let me see"

"Don't touch it!"

"Violet I know what I'm doing." She touched gently on her ankle with the tips of her fingers and still Violet could yell out in pain.

"It doesn't look twisted maybe you just sprained it at the most"

"Is that really any better?" Jake asked.

"She'll be fine as longs as she doesn't put any pressure on it"

Fuchsia grabs a long thick banana leaf, a straight twig and some thin vines from the ground "Here this'll help" and wraps it all over Violets foot a certain way like a cast. "How's it feel now Vi?"

Violet grins feeling a tiny bit better "Good. Thanks"

"Maybe we should head back just in case"

Jack was the last one to come back after realizing they had all stopped "Hey what's the hold up people did one of you drop dead or something?" He pushed through until he finds his girlfriend on the ground.

"I twisted my ankle Jack"

"Sprained" Fuchsia corrects her.

Jack leans over grabbing her hands to see if she could walk but she couldn't put any pressure on her leg at all. "No worries I got this" He picks her up bride style carrying her.

Violet gave a small grin "Thank you Jack how very gentleman of you" strokes on his cheek with her free hand and wraps around his neck with the other.

"You're my girlfriend what you expect" He said carrying her the whole rest of the way.

They finally get to the lake it was huge and shimmering a clear blue under the sun. The surrounding was peaceful and vibrant of forest green, blue and purple colors. They all strip from their clothes wearing their bathing suits underneath and set their things in the sand.

"Last one in the water's a hen weigh" Bennie shouts

"What's a hen weigh?" Tyler asks

"About five pounds " she gets a few laughs as they started and racing to the water.

Jack carried Violet over to a tiny mound of sand and sets her down on her beach towel "Thanks Jack"

He nods and pulls out his own towel laying it on the beach for him to lie on too "You know you don't have to sit here you can go play in the water too"

"I don't want to leave you here alone. Besides I'd rather lie here and work on my tan" He takes off his shirt and lays back in the sand. Violet leans over resting on him as he wrapped his free arms around her body.

Jr. and London had been gone for a long time that no one had even really noticed it but they were enjoying their alone time. They went on a little walk through the calmest part of the forest seeing not really saying anything to each other but just enjoying each others company. Jr looks up into the sky seeing falcons and hawks and butterflies flying high over the tress while London watched the ground seeing little gophers and squirrels and even a family of chipmunks gathering acorns.

"Jr. can I ask you something?" London asked brushing a few loose strands behind her ear.

"Anything?"

"Well you know how we've been together for a while now and I was just wondering if..." chews on her cheek thinking if she should really ask this.

"If I what?" He looks at her seeing the unsure look on her face

"I was just wondering if you had been thinking...

He stopped giving her a look "Thinking? About?"

"You know... about us" he still wasn't understanding where she was heading.

"And, If maybe soon you and I could be, you know, more than what we are now?" Then it all sparked into his head about what she was asking.

He takes in a deep breath not even having to think about his answer. "Honestly, I think that would be something to look forward too. Because I love you so much and I won't ever stop so to answer simply your question someday soon maybe we will end up being one more than what we are now"

That gave London the satisfaction she wanted to hear "That's good because I'd hate to be one of those girls you just date for a while and then it's over" She holds his arm leaning into him.

"Never going to happen I'm yours forever and you'll be mine too right?" He grab her playfully by the neck and tickles her.

"AH! NO JR. STOP IT! HAHAHA!" She squirms and fights her way out of his grip and runs still shrieking.

"You can run but you can't hide from me!" He chased her along the trail until they come to a dead end where the trail leads into a cave.

"Maybe we should head back" She wanted to turn back but Jr stops her.

"Why? It's just a cave"

"A scary looking cave?"

Jr. grabs her hands for comfort "Come on I'll protect you. We might find some cool stuff in there" He takes out his flashlight from his utility belt shinning it inside and they walk in hand-in-hand.

"See what I tell you nothing to be afraid of"

They heard a high-pitched shriek almost like a scream. London jumped right into his arms shivering. "Oh yeah then what's that sounds"

Jr picked up his flashlight shinning it in the darkness. Dozens of tiny red eyes appear out of nowhere and a swarm of bats comes shooting their way. Jr tackled London to the ground shielding her until they were all gone.

"Oh that was close, for all we know they could have been vampires" He teased only making her roll her eyes.

She looks over gasping "Jr. STOP!" She pushed him to the ground hard.

"Hey what was that for?" He dusts himself off while London turns around holding a little baby bat. It was so tiny it fit right into her palm.

"You almost stepped on him. Poor little baby, did you get separated from your mama?" She takes off her scarf fashioning it into a little carrier to place him in. "There. Now let's see if we can't find your family little one" grabs Jr's flashlight heading further down the tunnel on her own.

It got darker the further they went down. Like any cave it had bugs crawling all over the walls and the wind made eerie sounds as it whooshed through. The stalactites were dripping with dew that went PLOP as it touched the ground.

Jr. catches up to her as she just keeps heading wherever the tunnel goes "London maybe we should go back we don't want to go to far and get lost"

London takes one more step on a very weak spot in the ground that opens up a large hole that they both drop straight down into.

"JR!" She reached put for him falling at the speed of gravity.

"I'm right behind you London not like I really have a choice" They fall straight down into total darkness until they drop straight into an underground cavern.

"London are you alright?"

"I think so" She checks herself and no bad bruises or scratches. The baby bat squeaks in her carrier but he was alright too. "He's alright too" She smiled placing him back for safety.

Their new surrounding was not like in the cave above it had more bright sunlight that came through a while in the cracks in the wall and a mini underground waterfall that lead right into a river and actual plants were growing down here like in the world above.

"Wow this is so beautiful it just goes to show you mother nature is amazing" she sniffs some of the flowers growing beside her.

"As pretty as this is London we need yo get back before the rest of the gang knows we're gone" Jr. starts to look for a way out while London and her little bat friend explore around the place.

The little bat starts fluttering around with his little wings catching flies and other small insects as he flies. London stayed closed by looking at the stream watching the little fishes that swam by. Some swam so close to the edge she could touch their fins before they swam away. But something else was caught her eyes she reached her hands in the water pilling out two halves of a fossilized rock that when joined together formed the shape of a heart.

She stands up running towards Jr. who was having no luck finding a way out of this jam. "Looks like we're going to be here for a while" He turns to face London who holds out half the rock to him.

"Here you can take the other half"

"What for?"

"To remind you that you'll always have half of my heart" She smiled putting them together to their heart form.

Jr. grins pulling her by her hips for a sweet romantic kiss. "You'll always have my heart wherever we are in this crazy messed up world"

They make out more thinking getting a bit too carried away with it. London take a step back right over the edge and they both fall into the fast moving water and get swept away. Jr coughs up the water and hears London screaming and struggling against the strong pull "Try to stay above the water!"

"Easy for you to say!" She goes under and then right back up. Jr. swims towards her holding her for dear life as they get swept away.

They end up shooting out of the end of the cave and into a big puddle of gooey mud. "Ew gross" she starts spitting out dirt and mud that go into her mouth.

Jr. gets up shaking himself like a wet dog "Quite a ride huh?"

She gives him a glare standing up completely soaked. "Please let's just get out of here already" She grabs her shoes that were sinking deep in the mud as Jr. follows close behind.

"Maybe we should clean off first before we head back to camp"

*sniff* Good call I can smell your pits from here" He teased.

"HEY!" She grabs a tree branch and chased him down beating and laughing with him.

Back with the other kids who were still enjoying their beach time fun. Most of them were playing in the water.

Tyler, Jake, Jenny and Bennie were playing an oldie but goody classic Chicken fight. Jake was holding Bennie over his body and Tyler had Jenny.

"Do you both Remember the rules?" Bennie asks.

Tyler and Jenny look at them "What rules?"

"They're aren't none!" Jake charge forward as they play their own way.

The triplets and Vanessa took the little raft out to the middle of the pond. "Scarlet please go away your blocking the sun"

"Go where? This raft is like 12ft end to end."

Benzin was sitting on the edge with his fishing hook impatiently waiting a bite "Here fishy, fishy, I should have brought my harpoon" He sighs.

Vanessa pops out from the deepest part of the water as she was with her friends "Look what I found" She holds up a huge clam shellfish the bottom of the lake.

"It's just a big clam" Benzin wasn't all that impressed until the clam squirts water in his face mouth nose and even ears.

The girls had a good laugh at it to Benzin annoyance. "Oh you're so dead" He rocks the raft causing capsize and plunge back into the water.

Violet and Jack were the only ones still on the sand basking in the hot sun. "Jack could you please lotion my back so I don't get sunburned"

"Yeah sure" Jack grabs the lotion from his bag. Violet takes off her tank top and bra to sit face down on her blanket.

Jack was a little flustered this was the first he had seen Violet this naked before even if she was still in her bikini bottom. "Ooooookk..." He squirts a handful of lotion on her rubbing it into her back.

"Mm that's nice, a little to the left please, yeah right there" Jack keeps rubbing more and more admiring his girlfriends nice body build she was a bit more muscular than the other girls but she still had very gently skin with a curvy pear shape. He kind of wished she'd turn over so he could see her whole front side but at least he got a good view of her backside down.

"Jack you're going a little too low" Looks over her shoulder to him feeling him moving closer to her behind.

He moved his hands back up fast "Sorry...you have very butt I'm mean booty I mean you look nice Violet"

"Thanks so do you" She smirks. "But still keep the hands above the waist please"

Nighttime fell fast as the earth was getting darker and the night was upon them fast. The creatures of the night sprung out in an instant the owls hiding high in the trees the bats take to the skies and the foxes wolves and even deer come out for their turn to venture out into the world. The gang walked back through the forest to return to their campsite before early the next morning when they would have to go back home. The fireflies gave them a nice little source of lighting as they made their way.

Vanessa walks by her sister at the back of the group "How's your leg feeling Vi?"

"Better thanks at least I can walk on it again"

"Yeah so I don't have to drag your weight on my shoulders" Jack teased and she hit him in the head with a rock.

Once they get back to the meadow they head for their Campsite. "I'm hungry"

"I'm thirsty"

They reach their tents and expected to go to their cooler to find all their food still there but it was all gone, all of it and all that was left were the bags and wrappers.

"Who ate all our food?"

They heard rustling in the short distance and a moving shadow all hunched together. They all get close scared it might be a bear or something. Benzin flashed his light on the them to find a family of raccoons who had stolen their food. The bright light scared them back into the forest.

"Jack I told you to lock the cooler so the raccoons couldn't get to it" Benzin huffs.

Jack frowned "Like I was suppose to know raccoons could pick locks." Now they all had nothing left for dinner to eat.

"We have no food. How soon before we all turn cannibal" Tyler was getting hysterical for the sake of being.

Vanessa looks through the empty bags to see if there was anything left "Calm down we've still got these bagels and a bag of pretzels and trail mix left"

"But that's not enough for all of us Benzy. We should go look for wild berries or something too"

"I know how to make the thickest, sweetest wild berry jam spread" Fuchsia adds.

Scarlet adds to that saying "And I know how to make berry juice with tangy mint leave zest"

They all headed back into the woods to grab as many wild berries and mint leaves at they can carry. Not too far into the woods near the cratered water hot springs two young lovebirds were enjoying a private moment together. They were enjoying a hot steamy soak in one of the big craters that was filled with bubbling spring water like a Jacuzzi tub. Both were butt naked with their clothes hanging over the edge. The fireflies and moonlight gave them all the light yet secluded shade they needed.

"Jr. are you sure we should be out here like this what if somebody sees us?" She whispers even though she loved when Jr. talked her into these naughty things.

"London my Lily pad you worry way too much about other people and not enough on us" He pulls her chin up look face his as they slowly and gently leaned into a kiss.

Se pulls away from him giving him a smug look "You're such a hopeless romantic with me?"

"Is that a bad thing?" He shrugs.

She twists her arms around his neck grinning "Not to me it's not" She giggles pulling him back to kiss as he pushed her gently against the sides moving down her neck. She let out quick gasps and moaning holding his neck and body more.

London was loving the sensation he brought her every time they were like this. He moved from her neck down to her chest getting a bit carried away on her sensitive areas. She gives a hard moan before noticing her glasses slipped off her face ad fell on the ground.

"My glasses" She reached over to get them but Jr. stops her

"You don't need them. Why see what you can experience" He thrusts up against her making a shriek escape her lungs and then she had to bite down on her lips to keep from screaming out his name or anything else.

They were so busy they didn't even notice their friends/siblings had accidentally stumbled across them in the most private moment. "Ahem!Guys!" Jack speaks up for all of them getting their attention

"Aaahhh! where did you all come from!?" London covered her upper parts with her hands.

"You two can answer that considering what you were just doing" Violet answer with a delightful smirk.

"Why are you guys even here?" Jr. tone was annoyed seeing as they had ruined their fun.

"We were out on a nightly hike and just happened to find you two rabbits in heat" Benzin joked as he and Jack both laughed.

Jr grabs a loose twig using it for a projectile "Get out of here all of you!"

"We're leaving you two have fun and don't forget to pace yourselves" They all laughed at that heading back the way they came.

"Very funny" Jr. called back before sitting back down in the water. "Talk about killing the mood"

London rests on his chest with a warming smile. "We can sneak back out later tonight when they're all asleep and try again"

"Fine." He says. London stands up from the water showing her thick curves and assets that were dripping with hot bubbling water drops.

"Oh mama..." Jr. felt himself getting harder the more he watched her.

London grabs his chin lifting it upwards to her face. "My eyes are up here" she sassed.

"And what beautiful eyes they are like two pieces of caramel with a gooey black center"

She blushed. "Thanks. your eyes are a good ocean blue too"

"And you have the biggest wettest most reddish lips I've ever kissed before"

"Oh and just how many other girls have you kissed?" She turns away jealous.

Jr. stands up walking over, hugging her from behind "Who cares they're in the past. What's more important is that what you and I have together"

"And what do we have together, hmm?" raised her brow at him.

He hugs her waist tighter so their bodies were close, very close "An eternity"He whispers seductively into her ears. Grabs holds her lips to kiss them happily as she returned it and needless to say they didn't stop there.

...

Weeks later back in England the gang resumed their merry young adult lives. "Come on guys summer starts next week and we still don't have any plans for the summer vacation" Violet urged her friends and siblings to be more enthusiastic about this but they weren't

"What's the big deal we'll just go someplace we always go" Jack said clipping his toenails with a file.

"That's the problem I'm tired of going to the same old place"

"Yeah not to mention this is the first vacation we're taking alone as in without our parents tagging along" Tyler adds.

"Exactly we're all young adults now we need to go someplace exciting no more kiddie places"

"I saw we go to Switzerland" Benzin blurts and they all look. "Switzerland? Cheese? Chocolate? who's with me?"

"I want to go to Australia and I hear the Kangaroos there can really kick-box" Bennie suggest and Jake agrees. "I second that"

"Can't we go someplace more glamorous like Italy or Paris?"

Scarlet rolls her eyes "Everybody goes there Sis I say we head to Greece we can wear our bed sheets as clothing there and ride on horses"

"Horse rides make me kind of nauseous" Jenny says.

"Where have you been? Getting another booty call" Jackson teased only for Jr. to ht him over the head with a rock

"Shut up I was with my Dad at the hardware store." He sits beside his brothers "So you guys figured out our vacation plans yet?"

Vanessa shakes her head "Still debating"

Soon after Jr. London runs up to them all quickly "Guys I figured out exactly where we should go for the summer?" They all looked waiting to hear her idea. "Egypt!"

They all gave mixed faces "Egypt? why?"

"Because I've never been to Africa and it's so unlike anywhere else we've ever been"

"You can say that again, it's just one big sandbox we're not going there"Jack speaks for them all.

"Why not?"

As her best friend Vanessa had to answer that question "London Egypt doesn't really sound all that fun" The others nod agreeing.

"Yeah plus it's really hot there and extreme heat does not do my skin any favors" Fuchsia was being her typical girly girl self.

"But we could go see the Nile river, the Sphinx, and the ruins of the Ancient Egyptian empire"

"Well gosh since you put it that way, we're still not going" Jack comes down hard on her.

London frowns her friends weren't even giving this a chance but being the kind of guy he is Jr. stepped in for her. "Guys maybe it won't be so bad. It would be a change from our usual vacation spots"

They all look at each other simultaneously agreeing that it was worth a try. Jack who was still at odds about going but seeing as the majority all gave in "Fine i'll go but I won't like it"

Londn smiled happily "You guys won't regret this we're going to have so much fun" She shreiks with joy and then jumped away.

They all give an indifferent "Yay! what's the worst that could happen?"

 **AND CUT...**

 **Well that's all for now I'll see you all soon and with more chapters to read.**

 **Jazzy xoxox**


	3. Back to the past

**Hello! I know it's been a while since I focused on this story but it was just I've been more focused on my superhero but here's the next chapter of this one if you're interested in it. This goes out to the very special birthday girl who is a good friend of mine. This is for you Penny.**

The airport was packed with dozens of busy people most of them business executives and foreign dictators. The early morning flights were preparing to take off. Baggage claim boys were loading cargo on the plane while the passengers get comfy in their seats for the next 15 hours.

Before the plane even took off the stewardesses were attending to the passengers. One cute girl in her really early 20's walk past Jackson and Violet who were arm wrestling like they always do. They were both pretty even in strength with each other.

"Give it up Vi I'm stronger than you"

"Maybe in your head sweetheart" They tussles back and forth trying to pin the other one.

The attendee stops at their aisle seats with the cart "Would you like and in-flight snack or drink of water sir?"

Jack turns around seeing her pretty face. "No, but I'd like your phone number"

"Heh how cute" She smiles humoring his playful goofiness.

"So are you" He smiled and clicked his teeth as she walks away.

Violet in a jealous rage mood, yanks his arms twisting it like a pretzel "Ow! LET GO!" he snapped pulling it back from her. "What was that for?"

"Like you need an answer" She snapped facing towards the window now.

"Ugh women!" He snapped leaning towards the aisle and away from her.

Vanessa was in the aisle right beside them and heard and saw everything that happened. She worried for her sister's relationship.

"Violet and Jack have been bickering a lot lately, right? Benzy?" She nudged on Benzin's arm so he'll listen.

"Yeah. they act like an old married couple who've been together so long and just want to trade up" Even though he was teasing that made Vanessa worry.

"You don't think they're going to break up do you? I mean they argue a lot but they're made for each other. Plus, think how awkward it'll be when we all hang out together"

"Relax Nessa they can work out their own relationship problems in a mature manner. They'll be fine" Benzin turns on his headphone mellowing out to punk rock.

"Still, I care about Violet I don't want to see her getting hurt. I should do something to make sure they stay together"

In the far back of the plane in the back seats. Tyler and Jennifer were sitting side by side. They were swiping through old photos Jenny had saved on her tablet.

"Aw remember this one Ty-Ty, that summer we all went to camp and you fell off that steep cliff?"

"And I landed on that field of prickle bushes, how could I forget? I was picking thorns out of my butt for days" He blushed and had a laugh at that.

"And your head you had bald spots the rest of the year" They laugh swiping through more.

"And here's the time I got sick and you spent the whole day entertaining me like a jester until I felt better"

"Yeah not my shinning moment"

"Well I enjoyed it, especially when you split your underwear when you were break dancing"

"Oh this was my favorite one. At that big picnic we had and you got chased down by all those bee's" Tyler laughed seeing the photo of her running like crazy from a swarm of bees

Jen crossed her arms pouting "Only because I was wearing my sunflower bonnet"

"It was still hilarious the way you got chased into that thick puddle of mud" he swipes over showing the picture of her covered in mud and everyone around them laughing.

"It was humiliating" She blushed embarrassed.

"You get mud baths at the spa with your mom so what's the difference? besides the public humiliation and memory that I will tease you about for years to come" He flirts and was serious about that.

"Shut up!" She punched him laughing. "Oh there's one more video I want to show you" She swiped over to her video she made a shot-by-shot collage of all their past kisses.

"Isn't that adorable?"

He pushed her tablet aside leaning towards her "Not as adorable as doing it for real" Wiggles his brow up in a flirting way.

"Oooohh, come here you!" She giggles and holds his chin. They slowly lean into each other and then...

"YO!"Jake pops up out of nowhere startling them as they bang their foreheads together.

"Ouch! Nice head butt but this is how you really do it?" He head butts with Tyler now hard. "Awesome!"

Tyler rubs his now throbbing head until it stops "Jake why are you here?"

"Bennie wanted to take a nap and I got bored, anyways what were you guys doing?" He wedges between them like a third wheel.

"Nothing just talking...almost making out" Tyler mumbled under his breath.

"So bro want to see who can eat the most hot and spicy cheese puffs?"

"I do but you see Jenny and I were..."

"Great here's your bag"

"Ahem! Tyler what about me?" Jenny said sweetly because they were having a moment before.

Before Tyler could say Jake jumped in for him "Oh sorry how rude of me...You can be the referee Jenny keep track of how many we eat"

She frowned looking at Tyler he just shrugged not really knowing what to do now. "I'll Pass" She said bitterly looking out the window. So much for their alone time.

First class was usually only reserved for the VIP and or anyone who could afford it but Jr. and London had managed to sneak their way up to the good life. With all the WiFi reception and hot meals they wanted.

They were reclined in their vibrating seats being served like royalty. "Chocolate bonbon my darling?" Jr. offers.

"Thank you?" She takes one chewing it slowly. "Apple cider?"

"Half a glass please" She pours for him. He takes a long sip. "Wow fizz up the nose!"

London rolls her eyes at him and gives him a tissue to blow his nose clean. Jr. gives her a long silent look. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Sometimes I just don't understand"

"Understand what?"

"How I ended up with a girl as amazing as you"

"Oh stop, you're making me blush...go on"

"It's just I've never felt this way before with anyone. And yet whenever I'm around you I just feel, I don't know different. A good different that is"

She smiled holding onto his hand "Well I've always felt a good different around you too"

"Unlike everyone else you really get me on a deep personal level. Around you I feel a whole new different set of emotions, I really like you like..."

"Like what?"

"Like you could be the one" That was intense and shocking for both of them he just said that but it's what he really felt.

She felt her eyes filling with tears of joy. That was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard from anyone. "Oh Jr. you're so sweet and the one for me too" She grabs him by the collar kissing his lips.

He happily returned the kiss pulling her close to him by the hips. "Whoa let's not go crazy we are on a plane after all" She moved his hands away as they both leaned back in their chairs as the plane gradually drops altitude.

Modern time Egypt was a thriving metropolis of lights and ethnicity. Looked undistinguished from any other Urban civilization but still had that Egyptian feel to it at the same time.

"Wow this is so much different than Stafford"

"And it sure smells different too"

They board off the plane and wait in baggage hold for their luggage to arrive. They walk outside the airport it was more crowded with all the locals running in the streets.

"Try to stay close guys we need to find a cab to take us to our hotel"

"It's not really a hotel our parents said it was more like a loft or an apartment" London speaks up.

"Whatever it's called we need transportation to get there" Jake buts in.

They walk down the street to the bus station but all the buses were out of commission and no cabs in sight. So instead they try to go rent a car for themselves.

"Excuse me sir? uh, we need to rent a car to get into town" Vanessa asked unfortunately the guy only spoke in his native tongue.

"Allow me" Scarlet clears her throat and talk Arab to the guy for a while, surprising them all especially her siblings.

"You speak Arab?" Benzin asks his sister.

She shrugged "I brushed up on it on the plane ride here"

The Guy returned with two sets of car keys. "Sweet double cars let's go!" They go and pick out two temporary cars one the guys took and the other the girls took. On the way to town they took in all the sights, sounds, smells and feels of their new environment. Soon they reached their new temporary living arrangements. It was a small 3 story house on a crowded street on an elevated slope, structurally sound inside and out.

"Oh it's so cozy in here, Like one of my old dollhouses" Jenny said as they all inspected their new habitat.

Tyler goes to the windows pulling open the shades to the outside "Check out this view. Let's go out sight seeing"

"Shouldn't we unpack first?" Vanessa buts in.

"We've got the whole summer to unpack let's go have some fun" Scarlet said to which they all agreed.

London wasn't having much fun at all, sure the food was delicious but she wanted to do something better than exploring a tacky thrift shop all day, she wanted to explore the culture and history make good use of her time while she was here.

"Hey look there's a tour to see the ruins of the lost Ancient empire civilization. We should all go" London says with excitement but the others had mixed reactions, but she gives them the big pleading eyes until they all agreed just for the heck of it.

"Nothing could possibly get me on that tour, absolutely nothing" Jackson stands his ground on that crossing his arms.

A really cute brunette girl wearing a crop top, tank top and short shorts walks past him and gives him a flirty look. "Hi" she says passing him by.

"What are we waiting for? Let's move it" He walks onto the bus with the others completely forgetting his jealous prone girlfriend was there and really mad now.

"Did you see that?! I swear, Jack can be such a boy sometimes" She crossed her arms, jealous.

Vanessa rubs her sisters shoulders. "Come on Jack is totally into you" They look back to Jack who was flirting back with that cute girl "Even if he is a pig sometimes"

The two sisters get on board with all their friends. The bus passes all through the city from the rural to the urban and then makes it's final stops near the dessert where all the most historical stuff lied in ruins.

"Next on tour we see Nile river one the longest known rivers in the world. But watch out for the crocodiles they'll snap your legs off" The tour guide explains.

"Ooooh"

"And coming up to your left you'll see the Great Sphinx half-man, half-lion all extraordinary"

"Aaahh"

"Big deal I've seen freakier stuff at the freak show at the county fair. Wake me up when something interesting happens" Jack slouched in his seat dozing off.

The bus soon came to a halt right on the outside of the city where the dessert but the city was still in the far off view "Okay everybody off we're going to be exploring inside one of the great pyramids from the Ptotelmyian Empire."

"Wait we have to go inside there, but who knows what's in there?"

"According to the brochure; Ancient gold/treasure, burial chambers and dead mummies"

"Mummies? cool! I've always wanted to see a dead guy wrapped in toilet paper"

"You know mummies have their brains sucked out through straws up their noses"

"Wickedly gruesome"

"JACK WAKE UP!"Violet screams for him to move and he did.

"Huh what is the tour over?" He asked pulling up his shades.

"Come on everyone's leaving without us?"

"Oh you go ahead babe I'll sit here and keep your seat warm for you" He insist. Violet yanked on his arm pulling him to his feet as they go to catch up with the rest.

Everybody else headed inside the old Pyramid. Sand from the outside found it's way in and like any ancient ruin it had it share of creepy crawlies scattering around in the dark shadows.

"Ugh! What is that smell? It's disgusting"

"That's 10,000 year old carcasses your smelling" The tour guide takes in a deep breath as well. "That's the smell of history right there"

"Yeah well History stinks" Jack whispers to Violet making her laugh.

"Wow people in the past sure loved to write on the walls"

"Yeah and our parents get so steamed off when we did that"

"These are hieroglyphics, it's how the ancients used to communicate with drawing and symbols before written language was invented."

"So what do they all mean"

"Nobody knows but they sure are fun to look at" London snaps a picture on her camera.

The tour goes into another part of the pyramid. The ancient royalty burial chambers as the name implies it was filled with the caskets of all the dead royals from long ago and their mummified bodies and worldly possessions.

"Cool the mummy room let's see if there any mummies in here"

"Get real they're all probably dust by now"

"Some of the most famous Egyptian monarchs are buried here, King Tut, Cleopatra. as well as their enormous bounty of wealth and riches"

"Where I don't see anything valuable here"

"The royals placed all their treasure in a secret room too keep grave robbers from taking it"

"Typical even when their dead they keep all their riches to themselves" Fuchsia huffs.

London starts to head off but notices that her friends were heading another way "Uh guys the tours headed this way. Guys?" They ignored her and walked into the other way and she made the choice to go along with them. "Guys wait for me" She follows them in as the door sealed them inside shortly after.

"Why did you guys comes in here?"

"I was just following Jackson"

"I can't see anything"

"Someone's touching me!"

"I think that's me"

"Where's a light when you need one" Jr. turns on the flashlight on his phone so at least the could see a little. "Now what we can't stumble in the dark forever"

"Wait I think I feel something, a lever?" Violet pulled down on the lever and all the torches magically light up along the walls and the straight tunnel hallway.

Now that they weren't stumbling over themselves they followed the path all the way down not even caring or knowing where they would end up or see. At the very end was a door but it was locked.

"Locked now what?"

"Step aside" Bennie pulls out her rainbow hair clip that was actually a disguised lock buster and opens the door. "Viola"

"Nice one sis"

"We've uncovered a goldmine"

"We're going to be rich not to mention famous"

"Quick start stashing as much as you can" They all got handfuls of treasures putting it into their pockets and backpacks.

"Mom would love this choker"

"My Dad would like this shear blade"

"A compass? I'll give it to grandpa for grandparents day"

"a machete, perfect for my Dad"

"Look at this lamp wanna bet a genie pops out of it?"

"Go for it" Tyler urged her.

"Jack look something for you"

"Brass knuckles, thanks babe"

"No prob. Just so long as you find something for me in here"

"Right something for you" he gulps knowing he didn't have anything for her.

"Jr. don't you think this is a little wrong to steal"

"What it's not like anyone is going to use any of it. Besides this crown is just screaming for you" he placed it on her head it fits perfectly.

"Oh Jr." She kissed him long and hard.

Jackson snuck away into a different part of the room to look for something for Violet. "Oh what does Violet want it can't be anything girly or bad she'll hate me for all eternity"

"Violet's not really a girly girl but every girl likes diamonds right?"

"Jack? Jack? where are you?" Violet and the other were searching for him to get ready to leave before they got left behind.

Jack was still walking slowly through the next room which was nothing but a small room that held a glowing a particular staff with a glowing pearl decorative in the middle.

"Whoa!" He walks closers to it like being drawn to it. He grabs it in his hands to get a closers look. There were something written on it but he didn't really read Egyptian.

"I need some light to see this better" he walks over to a little cracked where the light was getting through unaware of the danger he was going to cause soon.

"Jack where are you come on we gotta go?" Violet screams.

"Youcan say that again I gotta go badly" Tyler holds his pants.

Violet was getting impatient with him and then noticed the bright glow coming from the next chamber. "Guys over here" she walks inside as they follow behind her.

They all get blocked at the entrance when they see Jackson getting pulled into a strong vortex like portal. "JACK!"

"What did you do you goof?" Violet snapped knowing he was always causing problems.

"What makes you think I did any...THIIIIIING!" He gets sucked inside to who knows where as they all just watched.

"JACK NO!" Violet in an impulse ran into the room.

"VIOLET GET BACK HERE!" Jr. Demand but she ignore him and jumped into the portal to go after him.

"Violet!" They all screamed.

One by one they all get sucked into the portal falling through its long tunnel and then landing who knows where.

They all wake up simultaneously in the sand one by one regaining awareness and consciousness. Jr. was first to wake up seeing that all his friends and siblings were unconscious.

"Oh no. WAKE UP YOU GUYS!" He shakes and shouts so they'll all regain consciousness. "London are you alright?" he helped her sit up brushing away any sand from her face and body.

"Oh I feel like I was just trampled on and not in the good way" She groans, fixing her glasses.

Benzin helped Vanessa get on her feet as well but she was still pretty disoriented "What happened? where are we?"

"Ugh Scarlet what are you wearing?" Fuchsia called out her sister seeing her in an outfit she was not wearing before.

"Me? Look at you!" Scarlet replies seeing her sister in different clothes too.

"Look at all of us?" She announced. They were all wearing off white clothing, the girls had on dresses/skirts and flat shoes with bronze jewelry, chokers and head pieces. The guys were all shirtless wearing short pants and sandals and headbands.

"Where'd these getup come from?"

"I don't know but they're real stylish in a post-modern kind of way"

"Guys the inexplicable wardrobe malfunction is the least of our problems what happened to the tour?"

"What are you talking about it's right..." They looked but it was gone.

"How rude we all passed out and they took off without us" Jennifer said.

"Well we can't stay out here we have to head back?"

"Head back we don't even know where back is?" Violet made a good point. They was just miles of sand dunes and hot sun.

"Look what I found" Jake and Bennie were huddled around a pair of large camel tracks that lead in one direction.

"See these tracks will lead us right back to the city"

They followed the tracks for miles under the hot boiling sunlight. They were all tired, sweaty and ready to collapse from exhaustion but they all pushed through.

"II'm gonna die! I need to drink and rest and drink some more" Jack cried feeling the most out of

"Come on guys just a little bit more. We've gotta be close by now"

"Guys you might want to takea look at this"

"Whoa I've heard of hard labor but that's a bit overkill"

"This can't be the right place where'd all the pyramids come from and what happened to the city?"

"Something tells me we're not in our Egypt anymore"

"Look" Vanessa points to a sign right where they were. "'Alexandria Egypt 69 BC?'"

*Gasp* "Guys do you know what this means?" London asked.

"Yes...wait, no no we don't"

"It means we've gone back in time!" She announced. They all dropped their mouths open wife not be living but it was somehow true.

And this was only the beginning...

 **here we are at the end tell me what you guys think? Until next time and once again HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU PENNY HOPE YOU'RE HAVING FUN TODAY!**


End file.
